He Doesn't 'Go In'
by Always Cry Over Spilled Milk
Summary: 'All the girls gasped, understanding exactly what Jason accidentally implied. "Oh my Gods! Jason Grace, you are so screwing Leo Valdez!"' Leo/Jason Rated T for mentions of sexual conduct.


Jason Grace was on his way to the Hephaestus cabin to see a certain Leo Valdez, when he passed by a group of gossiping Aphrodite girls by the armory. What they were doing there, he had no idea, but he thought he could probably find some entertainment in listening in.

He hid behind a tree a few feet away, able to hear them clearly.

"…ew, can you imagine a night with Connor Stoll? Gag."

"That wouldn't be as bad as sleeping with Clovis. He'd probably fall asleep on you."

"Oh my Gods, what about Butch Walker? He's soooo handsome, and big, and muscular, and…"

"Ooh, yeah! That would be a night to remember."

"Oh, what about that Jake Mason? I bet he could give you a pretty good time. You know, for a son of Hephaestus."

"I hadn't thought of him before! He's so dreamy…"

"What about Leo Valdez?" Jason had been about ready to walk away, deciding he didn't want to hear these girls discuss potential sex partners. That is, until he heard Leo's name.

"Ew, no. He'd probably be so weird about it. Making, inappropriate jokes while he goes in. You'd say something like 'faster', and he'd make a that's what she said joke. Like, no shit that's what she said."

Jason accidentally let a loud snort slip out, causing the girls to abruptly turn around and look for the source of the sound. When they saw him, they narrowed their eyes at him.

"Were you spying on us?" one asked.

"N-no… Not exactly," Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't highly intimidated by any and all Aphrodite kids. "It's just… Leo's gay. Or, he's at least not accepting any female requests at the moment."

"And why's that?"

"Because he has a boyfriend." Jason continued before he could stop himself with, "And he doesn't make any jokes in bed. Or 'go in', for that matter."

All the girls gasped, understanding exactly what Jason accidentally implied.

"Oh my Gods! Jason Grace, you are so screwing Leo Valdez!" one yelled excitedly.

"I cannot believe this! This is amazing!" yelled another.

"Grease Lightning - I ship it!" yelled a third.

The other girls turned to look at her. "You ship what?"

"Grease Lightning. Get it? Cause Leo's a son of Hephaestus, and he's a mechanic, so grease… And Jason's a son of Jupiter and he controls electricity, so lightning… I don't know, I thought it sounded good."

"OMG THAT'S SO PERFECT!" they all yelled in unison, squealing and pulling Jason down to sit with them on a random bench.

"When did this happen?"

"Did you ask him out?"

"How did you ask?"

"Does anyone know?"

"When you did first take him?"

"How's the sex?"

"Do you love him?"

They bombarded him with so many questions, Jason didn't know how to respond. He decided to just answer them in the order he heard them.

"We've been dating for about six months. Yes, I asked him out. I make scorch marks in the grass outside Bunker Nine saying 'Will you go out with me?' Then I waited for him to come out and see them, and when he did, I stepped out from behind a tree and gave him a bouquet of fire lilies and said, 'Leo, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you're amazing. You're my best friend, but I wish we could be more than just that,' then I got down on one knee, 'So with that, Leo Valdez, will you be my boyfriend?' He was silent for a minute but then he pulled me down and kissed me. He was like, 'Fuck yes' when he pushed me back. No, no one knows. Well, no one except for Perce. He kinda… walked in on us one night. The first time we ever did it was on Christmas Eve. We did it in the Zeus cabin, 'cause I wanted to hear every sound he made echo throughout the near emptiness. Gods, he was so hot that night. Every time feels like the first time with him, you know? One of the best times was just this morning. We did it last night, and then when we both woke up we did it again. We'd never done that before, sex right after waking up, but it was awesome. He just sorta came onto me all sexily and I was immediately super turned on. So I flipped us so I was on top of him, and I-"

"That's enough, Jason. We don't need all the details. At least not those ones. Just, ah… Let's move on," one of the girls said, her cheeks flushed deeply. Jason snapped out of his daze and noticed all the girls were awkwardly looking around, blushing a deep shade of red.

"S-sorry, guys. I just got a little carried away."

"Moving on, then… Last question: Do you love him?"

"Of course I love him. More than anything and anyone. Hell, more than life. He's my everything. My whole world revolves around him. I'd honestly probably die if I lost him. A life without Leo Valdez is not life," Jason said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The girls 'aw'ed, smiling motherly at Jason. "Does he love you, too?" one asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't screw this up, Grace. What you have is real, and good. We can tell from what you've told us."

"I would never do anything to lose him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I did anything to hurt him."

"Good. Now scoot your boot; we'd like to continue our chat."

"O-okay…" Jason stood, turning to walk away before stopping briefly to say, "And… don't tell anybody." Then he walked away, rolling his eyes at the distant fangirl-squealing. He made his way to the Hephaestus cabin, asking for Leo when Jake opened the door.

**FIN.**


End file.
